


The Bathroom of Desire

by pweasenosubtweet



Series: Sex at the House of Lamentation [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bath Salts (not the drug), Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teabagging, for like two seconds, oh well, this one wasn't beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pweasenosubtweet/pseuds/pweasenosubtweet
Summary: Asmo gets a shipment of "special" bath salts. Yuuki comes along for the ride.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Sex at the House of Lamentation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819324
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Bathroom of Desire

Usually not a day went by in the House of Lamentation without Asmodeus receiving at least _one_ package, but even by his standards, this was ridiculous. When Yuuki walked into his room, there were no less than ten small boxes strewn across the bed, and a few more stacked haphazardly on the dressing table.

“Hey, Asmo, what’s all this?” Picking up one of the boxes, he noticed that they were all completely featureless, save for a label with the House of Lamentation’s address on the top of each.

“Yuuki!” Asmo bounded in from his adjoining bathroom, arms wide open for an embrace. “Just the person I wanted to see!”

“Someone’s excited to see me.” Yuuki remarked, accepting the hug from the demon.

“Of course I am! It’s not everyday you come to visit me like this. I thought maybe you’d forgotten about me…”

“Aw, how could you say that when I was the one who asked if you wanted to hang out? Anyway, what’s with all the boxes?”

“Well, they’re test samples from a new cosmetics line,” Asmo said, as he began to walk towards the desk. “The owner’s the cutest little succubus I’ve known for a while, and since I did her a little _favor_ once—“

“Okay, I get it, I get it.” Yuuki hurriedly said, not needing to know which body parts were involved in this “favor”. “So, you just want to try them out together? That’s easy enough.” Yuuki sat down on the bed, expecting the demon to immediately begin fussing with his hair and face.

“Well, actually, the first one I wanted to try was this.” Asmo said, picking up one of the boxes on the table and removing a small pink bottle from it. 

“What is it?” As with the box it came in, the bottle wasn’t labeled, but upon further inspection Yuuki could see it was filled with what looked like coarse sand.

“Why, bath salts, of course! Now come on, to the tub with you! I just filled it, and we don’t want it getting cold, do we?” Taking hold of Yuuki’s wrist, Asmo began to drag him in the direction of his bathroom, leaving the taller boy no choice but to play along.

Even after having been in Asmo’s bathroom multiple times, Yuuki still couldn’t help but marvel at the sheer opulence of it whenever he entered the space. From the marble flooring to the ornate carvings on the walls, not to mention the curtained bath big enough to comfortably fit the entire population of the House of Lamentation, it was truly a space of pure luxury.

“Are you sure this isn’t just an excuse to get me naked?” Yuuki remarked dryly, taking off his shirt.

“Don’t be silly Yuuki dear, you really think I need an excuse?” 

Asmo skipped merrily around the exterior of the bath, sprinkling in the salts as he went. Even before he was finished circling, however, a sweet aroma began to float through the room. Instinctively, Yuuki sniffed. Was that… lavender? Did they even have lavender in the Devildom? In his time spent living there, Yuuki hadn’t looked closely enough at any of the flowers he encountered to try and identify them.

“Come onnnn, chop chop! They don’t stick around forever, you know!” Yuuki was brought back to reality by Asmo’s voice, apparently chastising him for not getting naked fast enough.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there.” With that, Yuuki hurriedly took off the rest of his clothes, threw them casually over a nearby chair, and stepped gently into the tub.

He had to admit, this _was_ nice, sitting down and submerging himself especially so. Leaning against the wall of the bath and closing his eyes, he felt at peace, an increasingly rare commodity at the House of Lamentation. He wouldn’t even have noticed Asmo getting in beside him, were it not for the cartoonishly drawn-out sigh he gave as he lowered himself right next to Yuuki.

“Ahhh, this feels great, doesn’t it?” Yuuki only grunted in response, too invested in feeling the soreness from the previous night’s workout leaving his muscles to bother forming sentences. Asmo however, in true Asmo fashion, just kept talking. 

“The scent is lovely too, right? I just love lavender. I wish we could plant some here, but there really isn’t enough light to—“

Yuuki opened one eye and looked over at the demon. It was strange for him to break off in the middle of a sentence like that, let alone when he was the only one talking. More alarming, however, was the fact that Asmo looked concerned, and was muttering quietly to himself.

“Is something wrong? You usually don’t just stop talking… like that...” Yuuki trailed off as he felt a stirring between his legs. Yeah, clearly _something_ was amiss.

“Hey Asmo, these aren’t normal bath salts, are they? I mean, you’re hot and all, but normally I don’t get hard just sitting next to you in silence.”

Asmo tried to act normal, giving a weak chuckle, but Yuuki could see a light blush spreading across his face, and underneath the water his dick steadily hardening as well.

“Sorry, I may have grabbed the wrong bottle by mistake.”

“Dare I ask what you added to the water instead?”

Asmo fidgeted for a second, his breathing growing deeper. “I did add bath salts, but well… they were the other kind I was sent to try. They’re special magic bath salts.”

“Magic? What do they do?” Though considering the state of Yuuki’s body at the moment, the answer to that question wasn’t super difficult to figure out.

“They’re...aphrodisiac salts.”

Neither man said anything for a tense second, the silence punctuated only by their shared heavy breathing. Eventually Yuuki spoke, turning to face Asmo.

“Hey, it could be worse. At least they won’t kill me.” He paused for a second, and added in a concerned tone of voice: “They won't, right?”

“No, but you look so good, I may be tempted to never let you leave here...”

Asmo’s voice dripped with seduction, befitting his title as the Avatar of Lust. Placing a slim finger on Yuuki’s collarbone, Asmo ran it slowly down the length of his chest, pausing to idly flick at each of his nipples, causing a sharp intake of breath from the fawn-haired boy.

“A-Asmo, what are you--?” The demon put a finger to his lips, quieting him.

“We’re both aroused, so why shouldn’t we get to know each other a little more... _intimately_?”

Yuuki said nothing, but relaxed back against the wall of the bath, allowing the light-haired boy to continue his exploration.

“Say, were you always this ripped, Yuuki dear?” Asmo muttered as he traced the outline of Yuuki’s abs. “Or have you been spending some time training with Beel?”

“We meet to work out occasionally,” feeling his cock harden fully under the demon’s touch. 

“Oh? And what’s this?” Noticing the stiffening, he reached underwater to stroke Yuuki’s cock, licking his lips and eliciting a deep sigh from the taller man.

“A-ah, Asmo…please, keep going.” As if on cue, the demon released his grip and moved to perch himself on the rim of the tub, winking at Yuuki.

“Of course, darling.” Asmo paused, and grinned. “But first, it’s your turn to take care of me. After all, aren’t I beautiful?”

Now _this_ was the Asmo that he knew and loved. Although, he wasn’t wrong. Asmo did look stunning, especially now, with a deep blush spread across his cheeks and his lithe torso glistening in the light, plus the added bonus of his cock hanging between his legs, a bead of precum beginning to form on the tip. Ignoring his own aching erection, Yuuki began to slowly jack off the demon, reaching with the thumb of his other hand to swipe at the drop of pre, casually bringing it to his lips.

“Mm, yes, Yuuki, give me more of your touch!”

Leaning down and starting at Asmo’s pronounced collarbone, the fawn-haired boy began to work his way down the demon’s smooth body, leaving a trail of kisses down to where he continued to pump Asmo’s cock. Kneeling down in front of him, Yuuki began to kiss up Asmo’s pale, quivering thighs, pausing only to exhale gently on his low-hanging balls, which was clearly a sensitive spot for him, seeing as how he writhed with pleasure at the light sensation.

“Sensitive here, eh?” Not willing to let this opportunity go to waste, Yuuki took one of his balls into his mouth, causing Asmo to cry out and grip the rim of the tub so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Ah, Yuuki, I-I’ve never had a man be that forward with me before!” 

The taller boy released Asmo’s balls from his mouth with a satisfying pop, and looked up at him with eyebrows raised.

“Sorry, but there’s no way you’ll get me to believe that.”

Encouraged by the way Asmo was coming undone in front of him, Yuuki attacked the demon’s balls with renewed enthusiasm, rolling his tongue around both of the full orbs in turn and feeling them tighten up in response. It wasn’t long before the constant sensation brought Asmo to orgasm, spraying cum everywhere with a cry so sultry it almost made Yuuki finish right then and there.

Extricating himself from the interesting position he had found himself in while servicing Asmo, Yuuki moved back to where he originally sat, finally able to take care of his own throbbing cock while letting Asmo recover from the force of his climax.

Shutting his eyes and slowly running his hand up and down his sensitive organ, Yuuki replayed the scene that had just happened, feeling his erection twitch at his recollection of Asmo’s moans. Yeah, this would be a memory he’d come back to often. Content to bring himself to his own orgasm, Yuuki nearly slipped from where he was sitting when he felt a hand press squarely between his pecs. Before he could even open his eyes, he heard Asmo’s voice murmur into his ear.

“You’d think that _I_ of all people wouldn’t take care of you after that? Honestly, I’m hurt you think I’m that selfish.”

Opening his eyes, Yuuki felt the demon place his other hand on his well-muscled thigh and lean in close to his face, crimson eyes glittering in the reflected light of the bath.

“Tell me, Yuuki dear, what do you want me to do? You can have me any which way you want…”

It was scarcely possible, but Yuuki felt his cock grow even harder. _So, this is Asmo’s true power..._ he thought, his mind hazy with arousal. _But wait, I’m usually immune to it…_ Had the bath salts enhanced his powers?

“Asmo… suck my dick?” The demon smiled, placed a kiss on the bridge of the fawn-haired boy’s nose, and dropped to his knees, Yuuki spreading his legs slightly to accommodate his slim form.

“Anything for you, my love.” Asmo started with a few tentative licks up his shaft, but after scarcely a minute decided to drop the facade of inexperience and in one go took the full length of Yuuki’s dick into his mouth. Yuuki clenched his teeth and moaned, already close to exploding. Entwining his fingers into the demon’s soft hair, he guided him up and down his leaking erection, Asmo swirling his tongue around the underside as he moved up and down. Fuck, he was good at this.

Yuuki’s soft pants and moans echoed off the marble surfaces of the room, as did the faint wet noises and muted hums from where Asmo kneeled, swallowing the taller boy’s cock, creating an ambience of pure lust in the room. The bathwater had cooled a few degrees since the pair had first gotten in, but Yuuki scarcely even noticed, so engrossed was he in how warm and inviting Asmo’s mouth felt around him.

Considering the effects of the bath salts and how good Asmo was, Yuuki was never going to last very long, and surely enough, after several minutes of perhaps the best blowjob of his life, he felt the tension build in his lower body and, after managing to force out a choked warning to Asmo, the fawn-haired boy came down his throat, pulling back in time to paint Asmo’s face with his last few spurts of warm cum.

“I trust you enjoyed that?” Asmo said, as Yuuki leaned back, completely spent. “You even left me a treat!” the demon continued gleefully, scooping up the boy’s leftover cum on his face with a finger and licking it clean.

“Yeah, though I should probably go take another bath after all that.” Yuuki finally responded, as Asmo immediately perked up.

“Ooh, ooh, I’ll come with you!”

“Not this time. For once in this house I’d like to bathe in peace.”

“Aw, fiiiiine.”

-

Later that evening, Yuuki was laying in bed, flipping between the various apps on his D.D.D. when a message from Asmo pinged in his inbox.

_Thanks for earlier, love. I had a great time. Although…_

_Although…?_

_I felt like I should tell you, I actually meant to use the ~special~ salts from the very start. So, were you fooled? Aren’t I a great actor?_

Yuuki rolled his eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean this whole fic was just an excuse to talk about Yuuki's physique


End file.
